Boys don't cry
by Black Sharne
Summary: ATTENTION: CETTE FIC N'EST PAS FINIE, ET RESTERA INACHEVEE.
1. Je ne veux plus

Auteur : Black Sharne  
Titre : Boys don't cry (Et vous allez voir, je me suis presque encore moins soulée pour l'idée de base de cette fic...)  
Source : Gundam Wing  
Disclaimer : Ils sont cinq. Cinq jeunes et fougueux pilotes. Et aucun n'est à moi. C'est révoltant. Mais je compte bien faire un procès à la sunrise pour réparer cette monstrueuse injustice. Non mais.  
Couples : J'ai dis que je m'étais pas soulée! loool 1x2 et 3x4 à priori...  
Genre : Pour ce premier chapitre, léger shounen-ai (mais alors très léger), léger angst également, et beaucoup d'OOC je pense vu que je me suis basée essentiellement sur mon interprétation des fanfics que j'ai lues, pasque je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'épisodes de GW, et piiii... Bon, ben y se passe pas grand chose, quoi ! Mais lisez, quand même !  
Note1 : Ceci est ma première fic ! (c'est très émouvant d'ailleurs) Soyez indulgent ! je voulais aussi préciser que quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, j'ai pas commencé par cette partie-là, mais elle m'a semblé nécessaire par la suite. La fic risque d'être assez courte (on fait ce qu'on peut hein) Et... hem, il me semble que l'histoire sera plutôt basée sur des lemon (d'ailleurs j'avais réfléchis au lemon en question avant et l'histoire est venue ensuite... d'où le peu de scénario...) Elle sera divisée en trois partie, la 1ère en un chapitre, la seconde de 2 à 4 je pense, et la 3ème, en 2, à priori... Eu, voilou, vous savez tout, même ce que vous n'auriez pas voulu savoir !  
Note2 : Je ne sais pas si va conserver mes mises en forme, désolée si jamais c'est pas clair.

Voilà ! Bonne lecture(j'espère) !

* * *

**-Boys don't cry-**

**_part one_**

Duo regardait son reflet dans l'eau bleue, d'un air interrogateur, comme s'il attendait une réponse. Il détourna les yeux du lac quelques instants et les ferma, offrant son visage à une brise légère qui soulevait doucement les longues mèches qui encadraient son visage, apaisante. Les fleurs du cerisier sous lequel il était assis dansèrent légèrement sous la caresse du vent, comme pour inciter celui-ci à souffler un peu plus. Inspirant profondément, le jeune homme s'ouvrit pleinement à ses sensations afin de s'imprégner de la sérénité du moment. Puis il replongea son regard dans cet azur liquide qu'il trouvait si beau, pour se confronter à nouveau à son image, qui nageait parmi les quelques pétales roses tombés de l'arbre qui lui apportait son ombre. Il ancra ses yeux améthystes dans ceux que l'eau lui renvoyait.

Et la colère l'envahit.

_Shinigami. Je sais que tu es là._

_Les autres ne te voient pas , ils ne voient que moi, mes grands yeux naïfs et mes blagues puériles. Moi seul sais que tu es là. Le Dieu de la Mort, celui qui prend_ _possession de moi face à l'ennemi, et celui qui hante mes nuits. Pourquoi m'imposer ça _?

Son visage se crispa.

_Pourquoi cette douleur ? Pourquoi cette souffrance ? Pourquoi je me rappelle quand je dors ces détails que j'ai appris à ignorer dans l'action, pourquoi cette conscience crue de ce que je suis, de ce que je fais _?

Il serra les poings.

_Est-ce que je dois vivre en revoyant nuits après nuits ces personnes que je tue froidement le jour ? Est-ce que c'est ma punition pour ce que je suis devenu ? L'ancien petit garçon des rues aux yeux limpides est maintenant un assassin parfait, un dieu dans son genre, vraiment._

Il se leva brutalement, les mâchoires contractées, des larmes perlant au coin des yeux. Il tenait une pierre dans sa main, qu'il jeta dans l'eau de toute ses forces.

« Est-ce que j'ai eu le choix ? » cria-t-il. « Est-ce que quelqu'un m'a jamais donné le choix, dans ma putain de vie ! » Il retomba à genou, le menton sur la poitrine, ses mains s'accrochant à ses cheveux. « démon ! siffla-il à l'adresse de l'eau, regarde ce que tu as fait de moi ! Je ne suis plus rien. Rien ! Rien, finit-il dans un murmure. Rien. Hormis la putain de la Faucheuse. »

L'ombre du cerisier fut secouée par une soudaine bourrasque, occasionnant une pluiede pétales

..._..Et le garçon aux yeux innocents et aux mains couvertes de sang... _

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, son visage où les larmes coulaient à présent librement enfoui dans les mains, ses genoux au niveau des oreilles, et sa natte balayant le tapis de pétales de cerisier sur lequel il se trouvait.

« Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » lança sèchement le Perfect Soldier derrière l'adolescent assis au bord de l'eau, les yeux dans le vague. Celui-ci sursauta.

« Ca fait vingt minutes qu'on te cherche partout. Briefing dans le salon, baka.

Duo se leva et le salua avec un grand sourire.

Hee-chan ! Bonjour ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir de bonne humeur de si bon matin! Iceberg-man en fooorce ! Dis-moi qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? T'as pioncé dans un igloo cette nuit ? T'as des restes de glaces coincés dans le...Hyaaaaaaa !

Omae o korosu ! Ferme-la et ramènes-toi maintenant ! Ya pas que ça à faire !

Me ramener, je veux bien, mais j'espère que t'as pris une civière avec toi parce-que, franchement, je vois pas comment je vais faire pour rentrer autrement avec le coup que tu viens de me mettre, Hee-chou. Shit, je vais marcher comme un cow-boy jusqu'à la fin de mes jours avec un coup pareil! Sans vouloir être vulgaire, tu viens de m'éclater la rondelle(1). »

Heero lança à Duo un regard à décapiter un hobbit(2).

« Euu... Ceci dit, ça va déjà mieux! se repris l' Américain. Regarde, Hee-chan, je saute, je gambade partout, je vole... ! (Bam ! ah nan j'vole pas.) Euuu... Y manque plus qu'un tout pitit pitit bisou magique sur la zone affectée et tout y ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des... Eu.. Bon, ok, on oublie le bisou magique. T'es vraiment pas marrant. »

Duo commença à partir en faisant une moue boudeuse. L'était po drôle Hee-chan.

« Hey! Appela ce dernier.

Qui n'y a ? répondit l'Américain d'une voix bougonne.

C'est pas par là, baka. Notre planque est pas située en pleine autoroute, t'avais pas remarqué ? »

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour et cela faisait bien cinq bonnes minutes que Duo harcelait sans répit le japonais avec des questions toutes plus futiles les unes que les autres, et celui-ci commençait clairement à perdre son sang-froid.

« Dis, Heero? Tu m'apprendras un jour à faire ton super regard de la mort qui tue ?

Oh ! tu veux déjà commencer maintenant tout de suite ? Ben t'es un rapide toi ! Oui alors tu fais comme ça, mmm petit bout de langue qui dépasse parce-qu'il s'applique à fond, tu fronces légèrement les sourcils en plissant les yeux, mm tu nous fais une gueule à la Rambo 4, mmm, et tu... sautes sur moi et tu me plaques contre un arbre! Aaah! Je parlais juste du regard qui tue! Pas de ce qui viens après! Aïeu! Rhoo! T'es vraiment pas cool. Euu? Hee-chan? qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Heero ne savait plus où il en était. Il maintenait le pilote numéro 2 contre l'arbre, avec une agressivité évidente, dans le but de le faire taire, enfin, mais, au fur et à mesure que ses yeux plongeaient dans les deux améthystes face à lui, la pression exercée par ses mains s'amoindrissait considérablement, et son regard se faisait plus vague. Finalement, il relâcha avec exaspération Duo et se détourna pour reprendre son chemin sur le sentier herbeux. Le numéro 02 ne comprenait rien et essayait de trouver un sens à ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais vite découragé, il abandonna, et deux minutes après, il était déjà passé à autre chose et revenait à la charge d'une certaine forteresse imprenable nommée Heero Yuy.

« Dis, Hee-chan ? Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire comment t'as fait pour me retrouver aussi vite ? Comment t'as su que j'étais là ? C'est quand même pas tout près de notre planque! Ce sont les aiiiles de l'amouuur qui t'ont porté jusqu'à moi ?

Duo! Ferme-là où en plus de plus pouvoir t'asseoir, tu vas plus pouvoir l'ouvrir de ta vie tellement je t'aurais réaménagé le portrait !

Oui, et plus pouvoir faire tous ces genres de choses auxquels peuvent servir les deux orifices après qui t'en as ! Ce serait dommage quand même ! murmura Duo en coulant un regard langoureux à Iceberg-man... Qui serra les dents et rougis furieusement.

Mouahahahaa! T'es vraiment trop mignon quand t'es pas content, Hee-chou !

Je m'appelle Heero, espèce de taré » grommela le G-boy.

Les deux pilotes arrivèrent enfin à la planque(4). Wufei, qui, ne trouvant pas Duo, avait fini par s'assoire sur un banc dans le jardin(5) en attendant, se leva à leur arrivée, leur jeta un bref coup d'œil, puis se retourna vers la porte d'entrée de la maison, entrouverte, en criant :

« Winner, Barton ! C'est bon, arrêtez de le chercher(5), Yuy vient de le ramener !»

De la porte entrebaillée on entendit quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers, et la voix de Quatre qui s'exclamait :

« Duo ? Enfin, t'es là ! Où est-ce que tu étais passé? (puis arrivé au bas d'escaliers, il sortit de la maison et se retrouva devant son ami, suivit de près par Trowa.) Ca fait je ne sais pas combien de temps qu'on te cherche ! Heero vient de recevoir un nouvel ordre de mission, assez urgent, il semblerait! Tu aurais pu nous prévenir avant de partir , dit-il, un peu essoufflé, un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

Quat-chan, je t'ai manqué ? Suis désolé, j'avais des trucs à faire. Ca fait longtemps qu'Heero avait plus été contacté. Je pensais que je pouvais m'éclipser un peu ! s'excusa Duo en prenant un air contrit.

Heero, à côté de lui, haussa un sourcil.

Ouais, des trucs à faire, murmura-t-il d'un air dubitatif, t'appelles ça « des trucs à faire », rester assis devant de l'eau sans bouger ? »

Quatre regarda Duo avec un air interrogateur. Celui-ci rougit, ne répondant rien, il jeta à Heero un regard surpris puis adressa à Quatre un sourire confus, et proposa d'une voix nerveuse de rentrer à l'intérieur pour discuter de leur nouvelle mission. Intérieurement il était très surpris que Heero ait pris le temps de réfléchir à une phrase qu'il venait de dire sans rapport aucun avec leur job, et qu'en plus il ait fait un petit commentaire pour marquer son incrédulité et son étonnement, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Et ce à quoi il avait fait allusion l'embarrassait énormément.

Chaque pilote fut également étonné de la réaction du pilote 02, parce-que c'était pas habituel de voir leur bavard et joyeux coéquipier se taire et rougir de cette façon.(6)

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, puis allèrent s'installer dans le salon.

« Voici notre mission. » dit Heero en ouvrant son ordinateur portable et cliquant sur le mail. Voyant qu'il avait l'attention des 4 pilotes, il commença à lire.

En entendant de quoi il s'agissait, Duo soupira discrètement. C'était encore une de ses missions qu'il haissait. Du genre qu'il baptisait pour lui-même « opérations bourrinage ». Ces yeux se perdirent dans le vague, des images pleines de sang et de violence lui revenant à la mémoire.

C'était d'ailleurs une chose qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, et qui commençait à se faire sérieusement ressentir sur sa bonne humeur habituelle, quoiqu' il réussisse encore à préserver les apparences devant ses amis.

En parlant d'ami, il entendit une voix prononcer son nom, qui devait l'appeler depuis quelques instants déjà.

Emergeant de sa torpeur, il adressa un grand sourire à Quatre, qui le regardait d'un air étonné.

« Euuu.. Oui, qu'est-ce qui y a ?

Ben je sais pas, Duo, c'est à toi de nous le dire, vu que les mouches ont l'air de te passionner bien plus que ce que raconte Heero, fit Quatre.

A eeuuu, gomen Hee-chan ! Alors, comment on va s'y prendre, pour cette mission? fit Duo en rougissant pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Je viens de le dire, baka. Toi, Trowa et moi, nous prenons nos gundam pour la première partie de la mission. Une fois arrivés aux alentours des bâtiments dont il est question dans le message, on dégage le terrain. Ensuite, phase B, une fois que la situation est relativement calme, tu vas cacher ton Deathscythe pendant que Trowa et moi te couvrons, puis on t'accompagnes vers la base principale, et là tu rentres en force, et nous, nous nous occupons de surveiller tes arrières. Tu te rends dans les appartements de notre cible principal, tu l'élimines, puis te débrouilles pour sortir le plus vite possible, en évitant l'ennemi au maximum, ou en l'éradiquant proprement quand tu ne peux pas faire autrement. Quatre et Wufei nous guideront avec l'ordinateur à l'aide d'oreillettes pour la première partie. Silence radio pour toi pour la seconde. Nous avons toute la soirée pour mettre les détails au point(7). C'est clair?

Tout ce qu'il y a de plus clair, Hee-chou ! Donc nous revoyons ça plus en détail après dîner. Bon ben en attendant je vais prendre une douche, fit-il, tout sourire, en se levant.

Une fois l'Américain parti, les autres pilotes échangèrent des regards qui offraient une palette d'émotions assez variées, allant de l'agacement chez Heero, l'impassibilité teintée de surprise chez Trowa, du regard sérieux et incrédule chez Wufei, jusqu'à l'étonnement totale de Quatre. C'était la première fois que Duo partait en plein milieu d'un briefing, et avec une telle nonchalance, en plus. Nonchalance qui était, soit dit en passant, totalement en contradiction avec la paleur progressive qu'avait pris le visage de l'Américain tout au long de l'explication de Heero, jusqu'à en devenir blême. Ils ne comprenaient décidemment rien à l'attitude du natté en ce moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, encore, ce shazi, dit finalement Wufei, sarcastique, il est dans sa mauvaise période du mois ou quoi ? » (6)

4h00 du matin. Le réveil sonna. Il était temps de se lever. Heero était déjà debout, en train de s'habiller en silence dans le noir. Duo suivit son exemple et commença à se préparer, le cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil. Ils sortirent ensemble de leur chambre, prenant chacun une barre de céréales à la cuisine (7), puis ils s'emparèrent de leurs armes respectives qui étaient restées sur la table du salon depuis hier soir, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés pour discuter de leur plan dans les moindres détails, et que Wufei les avaient amenées pour leur faire subir une petite révision en vue de leur mission. Enfin, ils sortirent de la maison, et se dirigèrent vers un petit hangar non loin de là, pour y retrouver leurs armures mobiles, qui se trouvaient dans une salle sous-terraine bien plus vaste juste en dessous. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Trowa, qui les salua d'un bref hochement de tête, puis alla s'occuper de son propre gundam.

Ils avaient enfin finit tous les trois de s'occuper de leur armures, et s'apprêtaient à grimper dedans, pour les faire décoller par l'ouverture vers la salle supérieure, puis par le toit ouvrant du hangar, pour enfin s'envoler en direction de leur cible, (8) et tout ceci en toute tranquillité, vu l'endroit paumé dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Après un dernier regard vers ses compagnons qui avaient déjà commencé leur ascension, Duo monta à son tour vers sa cabine, y pénétra, en referma la porte, puis ferma les yeux en soupirant pour se préparer mentalement à la mission qui l'attendait. Quand il les rouvrit, son regard avait fait place à celui du Shinigami.

Chacun leur tour, ils prirent leur envol.

« C'est parti. » murmura Trowa dans son micro.

_A SUIVRE..._

* * *

Si j'ai capté l'attention de quelqu'un avec ce premier chapitre, que ce soit de manière positive ou négative, faites-le moi savoir ! Je n'imposerai pas la suite de cette fic si elle n'intéresse personne...

Donc, quelque soit votre opinion, essayez de laisser une chtite review siouplé, si vous avez le temps!


	2. Un simple rêve

Auteur : Black Sharne   
Titre : Boys don't cry (Les pannes d'inspiration, vous connaissez?)   
Source : Gundam Wing   
Disclaimer : Ils sont cinq. Cinq jeunes et fougueux pilotes. Et aucun n'est à moi. C'est révoltant. Mais je compte bien faire un procès à la sunrise pour réparer cette monstrueuse injustice. Non mais.   
Couples : 3x4 et... mmmh, le 2x1 semble se profiler très vaguement à l'horizon, avec un peu d'imagination...   
Genre : Pov Heero, Duo, Quatre, en pleine introspection ! Angst, lime (oui, déjà ! Mon premier !) de Duo, en partenariat avec sa main, sponsorisé par un mur de salle de bain, enfin vous voyez le genre quoi.., pi toujours de l'OOC, parce-que j'en suis qu'au huitième épisode de GW alors... Mais il y a quand même des passage où il est voulu. Et pas d'action, non, malgré ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre, j'ai pas écrit la mission, c'était bien trop dur pour moi, il me faudrait un peu plus d'expérience... Toutes mes excuses si vous en espériez....   
Note: Il y a des passages dont je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite, mais même en les relisant des millliers (et des milliers) de fois, j'ai pas trouvé ce qui clochait. Donc je poste le chapitre tel quel....

Réponses aux reviews (Ouais, déjà! J'y croyais pas!! Meeeeerciii !!):

_Cassey le zombie fou fou   
_Tu-as-écris-ma-première-review! Dieu que c'est émouvant! Rien que pour ça merci!   
Avant d'y répondre je voudrais juste te préciser l'explication que j'ai laissée si tu vas relire ta review : en fait j'ai dû copier-coller l'alerte de ta review par FFnet car, comme j'avais supprimé la première version de Boys don't cry, et que c'est cette version que tu avais reviewée, et bien elle avait été évidemment supprimée avec! Je m'y suis mal prise parce-que normalement je crois qu'il aurait suffit de remplacer mon texte, je pense que de cette façon les reviews ne sont pas effacées... mais bon, c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend! Donc excuse-moi d'avoir un peu trimballé ta review, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.... Voilà. Maintenant la réponse, lol   
Heero rique d'être effectivement source de douleur pour le pitit Duo, sans le vouloir, mais juste par intermittence... lol « Horriblement bouchés » ! C'est vrai, je reconnais, mais tu verras dans ce chapitre, y a un certain petit empathe qui se « débouche » un peu. Mais bon, c'est de la triche, il a une aide paranormale lol Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves ce chapitre « bien écrit et intéressant » ! En plus tu me dis que tu « l'aimes beaucoup » ! J'espères vraiment que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite...   
Tu as adoré la blague de Wufei ! mdr C'est sympa, moi j'étais consternée en l'écrivant lol   
**Wufei : **Ta gueule sale onna! Je suis marrant! D'ailleurs je vais faire un one-man show en Nouvelle-Zélande, suivit d'une tournée au Kazakhstan, et d'un....   
C'est ça vas coucher Wu! L'est incorrigible celui-là... Bon je me tais.   
Et encore merci beaucoup....

_Kaorulabelle   
_C'est clair, c'est court, c'est précis.... et ça fait vachement plaisir !   
Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.Gayana   
Ca me fais vraiment plaisir qu'une fanficeuse comme toi me laisse une review! Je ne sais pas si tu trouveras la relation Heero/Duo convaincante, mais j'espère ne pas te décevoir... Mirci beaucoup pour ton interêt, et en attendant, voici la suite.... 

_Nardy   
_T'en fais pas, moi non plus je connais pas trop trop bien l'univers des G-boy, (d'ailleurs ça se voit je pense lol) donc pas besoin de te fier à ça pour lire cette fic lol.... Suis contente d'avoir « capté ton attention », et je te remercie de m'avoir laisser une review pour me le dire. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre (même s'il me paraît un peu bizarre par rapport au premier...)

_Neko   
_Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme! (En espérant que cette fois-ci j'arriverais à mettre le chapitre à la suite lol)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Boy's don't cry-

**_Part two_**

Ch2: Un simple rêve 

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait, puis se refermait, se fit entendre.

« Wuf-Wuf ! Quat-chan ! on est làààà ! » hurla Duo, faisant frôler la crise cardiaque aux susnommés, à quelques pas de là, dans le salon. Et qui étaient quasiment endormis devant la télé il y avait juste quelques secondes.

« Salut, salut! » continua l'Américain en débouchant dans la pièce. Il était échevelé, couvert de boue, et de sang. _De... son... sang ? _frémit Quatre, à présent complètement réveillé, et palissant à vue d'œil.

Duo se tourna vers lui.

_Pas envie de parler de.... La mission._

« Naaaa! T'inquiètes, Quatchounet, c'est cool, d'accord ? Déclara-t-il en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. Le vieux Duo y se laisse pas avoir comme ça, ok! Par contre, niveau Shinigami, il est toujours au top, et ça, c'est la preuve, rigola-il en étirant son t-shirt sanglant devant les yeux inquiets du petit blond. Ooooh ! Mais que vois-je ? Mais oui, c'est ça, c'est bien ça, une... pizza ! Guys, je vous aime ! »

C'était une idée de Wufei qui savait que les trois pilotes ne se seraient probablement pas nourris avant de rentrer. (L'est gentil Wu au fond)

Duo... Attaque pizzaaaaa !

« Bon alors, qui qui n'en veut? Hee-chan, un bout? demanda Ventre-man, l'emballage odorant de la pizza déjà entre les mains, au pilote 01 qui venait de se poser dans un vieux fauteuil en retrait, face à son ordinateur portable.

-Pas faim, grogna celui-ci, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

- Rhoo, trop dommage, vraiment. Trowa, une part? Toi non plus, « pas faim » ? C'est trop bête, je vais devoir me manger cette énooooorme pizza à moi tout seul. »

Trowa, assis sur le canapé à côté de Quatre, fixait le Shinigami gourmand, complètement absorbé par la boîte en carton entrouverte, d'un air amusé.

« Moi j'en veux Duo. Te réjouis pas trop vite comme ça » dit-il, un sourire en coin.

« Trowaa! S'exclama donc Duo, (qui était instantanément passé en mode shibi eyes tout humides), Tu sais bien que c'est pas bon pour ta ligne! Et pis c'est pas avec un truc aussi gras que tu garderas la forme pour les missions ! Et pis la gourmandise est mère de tous les vices! Et pis tu vas mal dormir cette nuit! Et pis... (regard qui tue spécial Trowa)... et pis... bon... juste un petit bout alors. »

Duo découpa donc une micro-part au français, puis s'assigna le reste. Il commença à soulever un morceau en direction de sa bouche, quand Heero se détourna de son écran pour le regarder.

« Duo, ce que tu disais tout à l'heure à Trowa s'applique vraiment à toi. En ce moment tu manges tout le temps et tu dors presque jamais. Alors laisse cette pizza, monte, va prendre une douche parce-que vu ton état, t'en as besoin, et couche-toi. » lança le soldat d'un ton neutre.

Duo en laissa tomber sa part de saisissement, et resta là une bonne minute à fixer Heero, les yeux écarquillés, la mâchoire pendante. Depuis quand Hee-chan se préoccupait-il de son bien-être ?

« Hn. Arrête de me fixer comme ça, baka. Tu te relâches en mission, fit plus durement Heero. Je t'ais un peu observé ces derniers temps sur le terrain. Tu n'es plus aussi concentré qu'avant. Y a quelque chose qui va pas, il faut que tu te remettes à un rythme de vie sain. Pour accomplir nos missions, nous devons tous être dans des conditions optimales. »

La bouche de Duo se referma, et son regard se fit lointain.

Les autres pilotes, qui, mis à part Quatre, ne remarquèrent pas cette modification dans l'attitude du natté, étaient toujours aussi interloqués que Duo tout à l'heure par la première remarque du Perfect Soldier, car celui-ci leur faisait rarement la grâce d'un discours, et encore moins du domaine du personnel, comme celui-ci semblait l'être à première vue. Enfin, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas tort au sujet de l'Américain, et qu'en lui demandant ce genre de choses, Heero ne faisait que jouer son rôle de leader, ni plus ni moins.

Iceberg-man restait bien Iceberg-man.

La vraie surprise de la soirée, ce fut quand Duo, obéissant à Heero, posa sa pizza, /_posa sa pizza ?/ _se redressa du mini-bar contre lequel il était appuyé, puis se dirigea, les yeux dans le vague, vers l'escalier. Même l'Iceberg en resta bouche bée. Il ne pensait pas que Duo obéirait aussi facilement. Duo sursauta soudainement devant la première marche, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose, et il se tourna vers ses coéquipiers ébahis, leur fit un grand sourire et cru bon de leur expliquer :

« Ba voui, en fait, finalement, c'est vrai que je pue, faut avouer! Donc comme je suis un gars sympa, je vous impose pas ça plus longtemps ! Et piiis... Dodo le Duo », fit-il en baillant.

Puis il disparut dans l'ombre de la cage d'escalier.

Trowa, Wufey et Quatre, plus ou moins convaincus par l'explication de Duo, mirent son attitude étrange (il venait quand même d'abandonner une pizza.. !) sur le compte de la fatigue, et passèrent à autre chose. Seul Heero, relativement intrigué, avait plus de mal à se concentrer qu'à l'accoutumée en tapant son rapport. Après avoir vu l'expression... Un peu triste, lointaine de Duo lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué la raison pour laquelle il lui avait recommandé une vie plus saine, à savoir la bonne réalisation des missions, il avait senti revenir une sensation en lui qui était de plus en plus fréquente en ce moment.. L'impression de n'avoir pas été totalement franc. Est-ce que c'était.... Du remord?

-----------------------------

POV de Duo

Je m'appuie sur la rampe, je sens que je vais m'étaler. C'est bien que Heero m'ait demandé de partir. Sacré Hee-chan. Est-ce que un jour tu me verras autrement que comme le pilote 02? Ca me fait bien marrer de l'imaginer avec des émotions. Si un jour, oui, si un jour son cœur de glace se dégelait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il vaudrait mieux, bien que de toute façon il n'y ait aucun risque, que ce ne soit pas pour moi. Autant que ce soit pour quelqu'un qui le mérite... Moi, si les gens savaient, ils comprendraient alors que même poser les yeux sur moi est encore trop bon. Je ne suis qu'une pourriture. Enfin bref.

Je n'en peux plus de ce costume de clown. Heero n'a pas cru si bien dire, tout à l'heure, à propos du fait que je me relâche. J'ai l'impression de porter un masque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Et qu'il se fissure. Il fallait que je sorte de cette pièce. Avant que ce masque ne tombe. Avant que les autres ne comprennent.

_Des visages hurlants, du sang. _Cette mission était de trop, j'en peux plus. _Pitié ! _Ce sang, sur mon t-shirt. C'était ce jeune officier, il hurlait sauvagement. Il allait me tuer. Ma balle lui a transpercé l'épaule. _Mariiie ! _C'est à ce moment qu'il a hurlé le nom d'une femme. Celle qu'il aimait ? C'est à ce moment qu'il a compris qu'il allait mourir. Ce regard, je l'ai vu des centaines de fois. _...Marie... _Je revois ses lèvres s'agiter sans qu'il n'émette plus le moindre son, et puis le spasme de la mort. Mais j'en ai tué tellement d'autres. Je les ai fauchés d'un coup, et certains ne se sont même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il leur arrivait avant de mourir. Je devrai m'être habitué, depuis le temps, mais plus je croise cette même détresse dans tous ces regards d'agonisants, plus je me sens sombrer, moi-même.

Je me sens vaciller. Les marches de l'escalier se rapprochent dangereusement de moi. Je m'étale de tout mon long, ça ne loupe pas. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mais je ne pleurerais pas, jamais. _Boys don't cry_, je sais Solo. Même seul, je dois rester ce baka d'Américain, comme dit Heero. Celui qu'on connaît, celui qui plaisante de tout, même de la tête qu'a fait sa dernière victime en mourrant. Je me relève, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je vais aller me laver, puis ça ira mieux. Sûrement.

-----------------

Duo se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, les jambes flageolantes. La moquette était moelleuse, son lit frais et confortable, la salle de bain accolée comportait une baignoire. Duo partageait sa chambre avec Heero. « Pas mal cette planque, murmura-t-il, dommage qu'on doive bientôt en changer. » Assis sur son lit, il se débarrassa de son t-shirt rougi par les éclaboussures de sang. Il resta quelques instants ainsi, torse nu, les yeux dans le vague, son t-shirt dégouttant de fluide écarlate à la main, à tenter de se remémorer des jours meilleurs. Des jours avec ses amis... Des jours avec... Heero. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'étaient les visages affolés de ceux qu'il avait tués. La guerre... elle emplissait son esprit, elle le rendait malade. Il secoua la tête, faisant voltiger ses longues mèches châtaignes autour de son visage, essayant de chasser ces images qui le mettaient au supplice. Le visage crispé, il se leva, et après un léger étourdissement, il retira jean et caleçon, et, nu, sa natte lui battant contre les reins, se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

------------------------------------

POV de Quatre

J'étais confortablement installé, à côté de Trowa. J'étais plutôt loin de lui, d'ailleurs, alors que j'aurais bien aimé me rapprocher un peu... Mais je n'osais pas.

Enfin bref. Ca n'avait pas d'importance.

La tête enfoncée dans le dossier moelleux du canapé, mes yeux se fermaient peu à peu. J'avais toujours été stressé quand les autres partaient en mission sans moi. Maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin rentrés, je me sentais mieux, soulagé, et surtout, j'avais sommeil. Mais je m'inquiétais pour Duo. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en ce moment ? Lui si joyeux d'habitude. Depuis que je le connaissais, mis à part en mission, il avait toujours été très gamin, et je n'avais jamais rien ressentit venant de lui avec mon empathie. Mais maintenant que son comportement semblait changer, ne serait-ce qu'imperceptiblement, je percevais des sensations très brèves, qui m'inquiètaient un peu. C'était par flash, comme des éclairs. Eclairs de douleur, de haine, de rancœur, de tristesse... J'aurais aimé qu'il me parle, il ne devrait par garder ce genre de chose pour lui... Enfin, j'espèrais que c'était juste momentané. Quelqu'un d'aussi joyeux ne pouvait pas avoir des pensées sombres bien longtemps, ne?

Après un dernier long soupir, mes paupières, alourdies, se fermèrent malgré moi totalement, et je me sentis glisser dans le sommeil.

------------------

Le monde était noir.

Non, lumineux.

Non, noir.

Un cri retentit, à lui percer les tympans. Un cri de pure souffrance. Est-ce que c'était vraiment un rêve? Ou bien était-ce cette empathie capricieuse qui lui jouait un tour ?

Le cri était si profond. Si... vrai. Toute la détresse du monde semblait contenue dans ce cri. Devant-lui, au loin, se dessina une silhouette. Une silhouette sombre, et immobile. Intrigué, Quatre se rapprocha. Une faible lumière chassa les ombres sur le visage, le dévoilant peu à peu. Duo? Duo, en train de sourire. Il le regardait, l'air heureux, et mis une main devant sa bouche. Puis il y ajouta sa deuxième main, qui s'agrippa à la première, et à son visage. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? C'était comme si... _Il essayait de retenir son sourire_. Quatre fut surpris de cette idée incongrue, qui semblait s'être imposée à lui. Mais il regarda Duo, et il vit que son sourire _lui coulait entre les doigts. _Cette expression lui était venue naturellement, et en fait, il n'y avait pas de mots plus appropriés pour décrire ce qu'il voyait._ « _Qu'est ce que.... ? » murmura Quatre.

Duo leva vers lui un regard ruisselant de larmes. Le sourire avait disparu, remplacé par un masque de souffrance. Non, pas un masque. Son vrai visage.

« J'y arrive plus, Quat-chan. J'y arrive plus. » gémit-il.

« Non ! non ! non ! Duo ! Pas toi ! » hurla Quatre, sans réfléchir. Ca avait été plus fort que lui.

Un instant plus tard, il fut plongé dans le noir total. Le néant. Puis il sentit quelque chose sous ses doigts. Il entendit qu'on l'appelait.

----------------------

J'ouvris les yeux, recouvrant peu à peu mes esprits, mes sensations. Je sentis des gouttes de sueur perler dans mon dos. Face à moi, Trowa m'observait, les yeux écarquillés. Toute ma fatigue avait brutalement disparue. Je réalisais que mon front reposait sur son épaule, et que mes mains s'agrippaient violemment à son vêtement. Je me sentis rougir bêtement et m'écartais vivement de lui. (un regard déçu? Ne rêve pas idiot.) Et regardais autour de moi. Wufei et Heero me fixaient également, interrogateurs.

« Euh, je... » commençai-je, mais je m'interrompis, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Quatre ? me demanda Trowa d'un air inquiet. Ca va aller ?

- Je...euh...oui...

- La dernière fois que tu t'es mis dans un état pareil, c'était lorsque Wufei s'était blessé si gravement qu'il avait faillit y passer. Est-ce que tu as... ressentis quelque chose de.... spécial?

- Je...Non, rien d'important.... »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve? Duo! Duo, ça ne peut pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est que moi qui aie imaginé ça ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire un rêve pareil? Par Allah ! Duo ! Je le saurais si tu te sentais mal...!

Ce rêve ne peut pas provenir de mon empathie ! Si c'était le cas, ça signifierait que là, maintenant...

_Une déchirure. Un cri de souffrance retentissant, encore._

....Tu souffres? Tellement fort... Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas possible! C'est moi qui aie imaginé ça !

C'est vrai que je me suis toujours demandé.... Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu as toujours l'air si insouciant, alors que cette guerre ronge le moindre d'entre nous... ?

Ca ne veut rien dire! Tu m'en aurais parlé, non, si ça n'allait pas ?

Trowa m'appelait, à nouveau, et à nouveau, tous les yeux étaient tournés vers moi. Je réalisai que mes traits devaient être emprunts d'horreur, vu mon visage expressif.

Je tentais d'effacer cette expression, esquissais un faible sourire et remontais mes jambes dans mes bras, appuyant mon menton sur mes genoux.

J'intimai mentalement l'ordre à mon cœur en folie de se calmer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda Trowa d'une voix douce. Tout à l'heure tu t'agites et gémis comme un possédé en dormant, et à présent, à peine réveillé, tu plonges dans une espèce de torpeur stupéfaite, avec un air tellement horrifié qu'on dirait que tu viens de voir des spectres.

Des spectres? Moi, je ne sais pas, mais Duo, on dirait bien.

- C'est que.... »

Peut-être que je devrai leur en parler ? Voir ce qu'ils en pensent?

« Duo... dis-je finalement, Enfin, Duo... Je crois qu'il ne va pas bien. »

Wufei se mit à rire.

« Ah ! Ce n'est que ça, ricana-t-il. Ecoute, Winner, désolé que ça te fasse autant d'effet, mais ça fait déjà un bon moment qu'on avait remarqué que ce mec était dérangé. »

Je me tournai vers Trowa, qui semblait partagé entre l'inquiétude et l'amusement. Seul Heero me regardait avec sérieux. Enfin, il prit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là, Quatre? » demanda-t-il simplement, aussi peu disert qu'à son habitude.

Je regrettai tout à coup d'avoir parlé. J'aurais du attendre d'avoir plus réfléchit à tout ça. Il aurait fallu que j'aie les idées plus claires pour pouvoir en parler vraiment.

Je tentai de me rattraper, en appuyant ce que je venais de dire simplement sur la réaction étrange de Duo tout à l'heure, laissant mon rêve de côté. Les yeux cobalt si froids du Perfect Soldier me fixaient d'une façon qui me mettaient mal à l'aise. Je me servis un verre du vin de Trowa. (Pour la combientième fois d'ailleurs?) J'en bus une rapide gorgée.

« Je.... Je voulais juste parler de tout à l'heure, il m'a semblé vraiment étrange, tout à coup... Aucun rapport avec mon rêve, bredouillai-je, il était sans importance. C'est juste que Duo m'inquiète un peu. Et puis... il a semblé mal réagir à ce que tu lui as dit, Heero, et ça, ça ne lui ressemble pas vraiment... »

Le numéro 01 se détourna de moi, en haussant les épaules, soudain totalement désintéressé, pour retourner à son ordinateur. Wufey eut un rictus moqueur et pleins de sous-entendus et se remis à regarder la télé, qui était juste en face de son fauteuil.

Trowa seul prit la peine de me répondre, à voix basse, avec un petit sourire :

« Tu sais Quatre, Duo est un garçon un peu fou et gamin, c'est tout. C'est aussi un assassin hors-paire. Mais il n'y a rien d'autre. C'est cette personnalité joyeuse qui le rend particulier, malgré tout ce qu'il a subit. Mais il est vraiment comme ça. Ne va pas chercher plus loin, et ce que tu as vu ce soir est juste une preuve de plus qu'il est seulement un gosse immature et imprévisible, et c'est tout. Crois-moi, s'il avait un problème, ça se saurait, dit-il gentiment. Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu essayes d'éviter la question. Que s'est-il passé, Quatre, tout à l'heure ? » insista-t-il, en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Comme moi, Trowa avait bu quelques verres ce soir, ce qui était l'une des rares occasions où il oubliait un peu de sa réserve, révélant ainsi à quel point il pouvait être gentil et affectueux, quand il laissait de côté sa timidité et ses soucis personnels.

Je lui rendis son regard, et me mit à réfléchir plus calmement.

Duo. Il serait incapable de cacher des sentiments si forts. Il avait toujours été... très... Extraverti. Ca se verrait s'il souffrait, Trowa avait raison. C'est juste que ça me paraissait bizarre que je ressente des choses venant de lui, tout à coup. Il avait toujours résisté à mon empathie. Un peu comme Heero... Mais Heero avait été entraîné pour être une arme avant tout. Ses émotions étaient donc refoulées très profondément en lui, par instinct, ce qui le rendait imperméable à mon empathie. Si seulement il pouvait prendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus goût à la vie... Mais, de toute façon, le Perfect Soldier n'avait rien à voir avec Duo-chan.

D'ailleurs Heero avait si peu l'habitude des émotions, que, lorsque l'une d'elles, dans un contexte particulier, réussissait à s'échapper du carcan dans lequel elles étaient toutes enfermées, il devenait tout bonnement incontrôlable pour lui-même. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer en repensant à cette fois où j'avais surpris le pilote 01, après une mission particulièrement sanglante où il avait dû faire certaines choses assez horribles dont il n'avait jamais voulu parler, même dans son rapport, la main appuyé contre un mur, tordu en avant et secoué de spasme, en train de vomir et de pleurer. C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps, et c'était affreux à voir. Je n'aurai jamais cru ça du soldat parfait. J'aurai aimé aller le voir pour le prendre dans mes bras et le consoler, il avait paru si vulnérable tout à coup! Mais je savais qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié cela, il se serait renfermé, m'aurait rejeté. Et peu après, mon coéquipier, qui ignorait que je l'avais vu, avait repris son attitude habituelle, et je n'avais plus rien perçu émanant de lui. A part moi, personne n'en avait jamais rien su. Enfin, c'était bien la preuve que Heero n'était pas aussi détaché qu'il y paraissait. Est-ce que c'était possible que Duo refoule aussi ses sentiments, à sa manière ? Non, bien sûr que non, pas lui...

Noyé dans les yeux sans fond de Trowa, je voulais croire à tout prix en ce qu'il m'avait dit, parce-que l'idée d'un Duo qui cacherait son désespoir derrière la façade d'un clown était trop horrible, et trop triste, et aussi parce-que....

Je réalisai que Trowa avait baissé les yeux, une légère rougeur aux joues, et qu'avant cela, cela devait bien faire une minute que nous étions assis ainsi, face à face, muets, yeux dans les yeux, tandis que je réfléchissais. Je sentis mon visage s'enflammer. C'était extrêmement embarrassant... Mais je notais que sur le visage de Trowa un petit sourire amusé dont il avait le secret naissait peu à peu sur ses lèvres. J'observai que ni Wufei, ni Heero ne faisaient attention à nous, puis mes yeux revinrent vers Trowa. Vers les yeux qu'il avait finalement relevés vers moi. Manifestement, il n'attendait plus de réponse de ma part, il avait même vraisemblablement oublié la question qu'il m'avait posée, et il semblait même un peu étourdi par le vin, ce qui, pour quelqu'un d'aussi inexpressif et impassible que lui, était assez significatif de la quantité qu'il avait bu et de l'état d'ébriété dans lequel il devait se trouver. Je ne compris pas grand chose à ce qu'il se passait, mais à ce moment-là j'oubliai moi-même tous les incidents de la soirée, toutes ces émotions violentes qui s'étaient emparées de moi à l'instant, pour me concentrer uniquement, comme je ne l'aurais jamais osé avant, sur les lèvres fines de Trowa, sur son visage, assez proche du mien pour que je sente son souffle chaud, légèrement chargé d'alcool, sur ma bouche, ses traits fins, ses yeux émeraudes magnifiquement ourlés de cils châtains, la mèche sensuelle qui dissimulait une partie de son visage, ses lèvres, ses lèvres pâles suavement entrouvertes sur une langue lascive et des dents de nacre... Par Allah ! Il m'attirait tellement ! Je me sentis très troublé... J'avais toujours réussi à lui cacher mes sentiments, dont j'avais tellement honte, mais là, je sentais l'emprise du vin sur moi, qui m'empêchait de détourner les yeux avec lesquels je le dévorais... C'était venu de façon si soudaine ! Le regard de Trowa devint lui aussi langoureux et empli de désir, languissant. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Jamais, vraiment, je n'aurais osé rêver que mon Trowa me regarde un jour avec ces yeux-là, même si le vin en était en parti responsable. Et maintenant, ses pupilles même semblaient étrécies sous l'effet de l'envie. Je détournai les yeux, gêné. En tout cas, il semblait que, tout comme moi, il ne parvenait pas à lutter pour se dominer et retrouver son sang-froid. J'osai regarder à nouveau dans ses yeux, et j'y lu une invitation silencieuse. Quoi ? Que...Je ne sais pas.. Je...

Il tendit alors carrément sa main vers la mienne, qu'il effleura.

Duo fut alors relégué à des années-lumières de mes pensées, qui se tournèrent à ce moment-là entièrement vers mon beau français au corps transpirant de sensualité, sans que je ne contrôle rien.

Une chose était sure, l'alcool et moi, ça faisait quatre! (1) Sa main attrapa la mienne, et il se leva, et m'entraîna à sa suite, de façon discrète, sans qu'Heero ni Wufei ne le remarquent. Il me fit entrer dans notre chambre qui était au même étage que la pièce que nous venions de quitter, et avant d'y disparaître complètement je glissais un petit bonsoir de loin aux deux autres pilotes, qui répondirent à peine, ne se retournant même pas, trop absorbés par leurs propres activités.

J'avais un peu peur et je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui allait se passer, mais je savais que je désirais le contact de sa peau sur la mienne. Les verres de vin bus avec Trowa tout à l'heure contribuaient cependant à me détendre. Hem. Il faut avouer que nous en avions bu quand même un peu trop. En fait, c'était la première fois que je buvais autant, et je crois bien que Trowa aussi, en tout cas, devant moi. Il referma la porte derrière moi et me poussa doucement contre le mur. Je sentis une certaine frayeur s'emparer de moi. Mais Trowa entremêla avec douceur un peu plus ses doigts aux miens. « chchch... » fit-il d'une voix un peu rauque à mon oreille, ce qui m'apporta de légers effluves d'alcool aux narines, tandis que son corps se collait étroitement au mien, et que sa main libre se glissait sous mon t-shirt, tout contre ma peau, en une lente caresse. Puis il la retira, et la remonta vers mon visage, effleurant ma machoire. D'une voix un peu contenue, il murmura : « Tu es tellement mignon... » Je me sentis rougir, puis je me détendis, et, après une dernière pensée pour le Shinigami, je m'abandonnais totalement dans les bras de mon ami.(2)

----------------------------------

POV de Heero

Ce rapport est bientôt fini. Je ne vais pas tarder à monter. De toute façon Duo doit avoir pris sa douche depuis le temps.

Mmmf. Ce crétin. Il oublie toujours de fermer la porte de la salle de bain.(3) Il faudra que je lui reparle, d'ailleurs. Autant avant, je pouvais supporter ses conneries dans la vie de tous les jours, parce-que je le considérais comme un excellent homme d'action, un professionnel, autant, depuis quelques temps, ce baka se relâche pendant les missions. Il y a des moments où il semble ailleurs, des ennemis sur lesquels il hésite à tirer. Avec ce simple comportement, il se met déjà en danger, ainsi que nous. Ca ne peut plus durer. C'est un soldat avant tout et il doit agir en soldat. Les Colonies n'ont pas besoin d'un terroriste ramolli.

Je ne comprend pas ce qui a pu le rendre comme ça. Venant d'un combattant comme lui, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ne serait-ce que le plus léger relâchement.

Est-ce que... Quelque chose n'irait pas?

Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? J'en ai rien à foutre !

Un soldat ne se préoccupe pas de ce genre de chose. Et, de toute façon, ce pilote n'est pas du genre à avoir des états d'âme en mission. Il faut juste qu'il se reprenne en main. Ca ne peut plus durer. Si ce n'est pas lui qui s'y met, je m'en occuperais à ma manière. Et il comprendra sa douleur.

----------------------------

« Tu compte rester jusqu'à quelle heure, Yuy ? demanda Wufei, à peu près dix minutes après le départ de Quatre et Trowa.

-.....

- Bon. Je vais aller laver le 4x4. A demain, dit jeune dragon, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse de la part du soldat au regard de glace.

- Hn » fit simplement celui-ci en guise d'aurevoir.Le Chinois parti, et ses travaux sur son ordinateur finis, Heero se leva à son tour pour aller se coucher. Il monta les escaliers, un peu douloureusement à cause des courbatures, et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

---------------------------------

Duo ne se rappelait plus combien de temps cela faisait qu'il était sous la douche. Il regardait d'un air absent l'eau couler sur son corps. Ce soir, situation de crise. Atteinte du point de non-retour. Ce n'était pas la douche qui allait le laver de tous ses crimes. Et alors? On pouvait toujours essayer, non ?

Il n'y avait personne. Personne. Personne pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Personne pour le prendre dans ses bras. Personne qui avait envie d'apprendre à le connaître. Personne pour apaiser sa souffrance. Personne.

Face à sa douleur, il avait toujours été...

Seul.

_Moi, au moins je souffre. Mais eux, ils ne peuvent plus, ils sont _morts

Personne. Personne pour lui rappeler que ce qu'il faisait servait réellement une cause. Personne pour lui dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui justifiait ce sang. Personne. Un écho autour de lui naquit, qui se répercuta sur chaques murs de la salle d'eau.

_Seul, souffre, meurtrier! Tout seul._

Personne pour le prendre dans ses bras quand la souffrance devenait trop forte. Personne pour passer tendrement une main dans ses cheveux, et lui faire oublier, l'espace d'un geste, ces images, toujours les mêmes. Personne pour apaiser d'une caresse, d'une étreinte, le petit garçon au fond de lui qui criait et qui demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi il devait faire ça ? Pourquoi. Personne pour l'aider à affronter ses souvenirs d'une église en flamme, consumant le premier et dernier foyer d'amour qu'il ait jamais connu.

Et plus personne pour lui dire que les garçons ne pleuraient pas.

Alors il s'abandonna au larmes. Mais les échos autour de lui continuaient à se répercuter, encore et encore, en une litanie lancinante.

_Seul, meurtrier, assassin, monstre, personne, personne n'a que faire de toi, ton existence est un boulet pour le monde, seul, quand tu crèveras personne ne te regretteras, ordure._

Son corps recroquevillé se convulsa sous les sanglots.

/Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé.../

_Les morts se moquent de tes excuses. Les vivants se moquent de ta souffrance, tu es seul, tout seul._

Est-ce que sa douleur finirait, à terme, par le mener à la démence? Si au moins il pouvait y perdre sa conscience.

Personne... Pour essuyer ses larmes, personne.

Seul.

Seul, alors qu'il avait terriblement besoin de quelqu'un. Il se redressa lentement, douloureusement contre l'un des murs contingents à la baignoire, y resta appuyé, puis, toujours secoué par les sanglots, il se cambra en arrière, n'ayant plus que le bas de ses reins et l'arrière de sa tête en contact avec le mur, et fit glisser doucement ses mains tremblantes et mouillées vers son ventre. Le seul réconfort qu'il pouvait avoir venait de ses propres mains.

Il ressentait comme un besoin puissant, soudain, dans sa solitude, de s'adonner aux si bien nommés plaisirs solitaires, comme un éxutoire, une libération momentanée. Pour oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Son corps, réagissant immédiatement à ses caresses se tendit, les appelant, venant à leur rencontre. Sa natte, coincée entre le mur et ses fesses remuant d'abord lentement, commença à se dénouer. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur son bas-ventre, alors que des images sanglantes le prenaient d'assaut de plus belle, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

_On n'échappe pas à sa conscience._

Duo se tortilla contre le mur, autant agité par ses sanglots redoublés que par son excitation naissante. La destination de ses doigts se précisa peu à peu alors que ceux-ci descendaient en dessinant de lentes arabesques sur sa peau frémissante. Enfin il arriva à cette partie si sensible de son anatomie, déjà errigée de moitié, comme pour se tendre à l'avance vers ces sphères supérieures tant convoitées, les sphères de la jouissance et de l'oubli. Ses joues continuaient à ruisseler de larmes, les visages hurlant à le torturer, mais une partie de son esprit était déjà entièrement tournée vers cette zone érogène par essence de son corps. Ses mains massèrent ses hanches avec force avant de passer entre ses cuisses. Il effleura alors lentement ses bourses, stimulant son désir.

Pleurant, toujours, encore.

Lorsque ses doigts remontèrent en un toucher léger jusqu'à sa hampe dressée avec plus de vigueur, il poussa un faible gémissement. Il fit aller le bout de ses doigts délicatement le long de son érection, avant de l'empoigner à deux mains, violemment, incapable de résister plus longtemps.

Un autre gémissement, long et douloureux, lui échappa, et ses mains, comme mues par une conscience propre, commencèrent à aller d'elles-même en un lent va-et-vient, enveloppant méticuleusement tour à tour la base de son sexe jusqu'à son sommet.

Alors même que ses pleurs redoublaient d'ardeur, un brasier commença à s'allumer dans son bas-ventre, alimenté un peu plus à chaque va-et-vient.

Ses gémissents, au début contenus, devinrent vite incontrôlés, et de plus en plus fort. Ses mains l'étreignirent un peu plus et accélérèrent le mouvement. De la sueur se mêla à l'eau qui continuait à lui couler dessus et à ses larmes.

_Ouuuuii_...

_A cause de toi, ils sont morts. _

_Je ne voulais pas..._

_Aaah !_

En même temps que ses pleurs,en même temps que la voix de sa conscience, ses cris de plaisir vinrent se répercuter contre les murs.

------------------------------------

Alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir, Heero eut l'impression d'entendre de petits bruits étrange en provenance de sa chambre. Intrigué, il se stoppa, et tendit l'oreille. Cela recommença. On aurait dit des sortes de petits cris, des gémissements. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Cela ressemblait à la voix de Duo. _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, encore, à ce baka?!_ Il se remit en marche, accèlérant le pas, tout de même légèrement inquiet. Il pénétra avec précipitation dans sa chambre. Il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher l'origine du bruit. Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Duo avait encore oublié de fermer la porte de la salle de bain.

_On dirait qu'il n'a pas finit de.... Prendre sa douche. _

A SUIVRE...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)Après Wufy, Quatre fait de l'humour. Décidement ils sont très doués.

(2)C'était tout le passage avec Quatre qui me satisfaisait le moins. Des critiques seraient les (très) bienvenues, ça m'aiderait beaucoup pour continuer... (euu... Sans vouloir réclamer biensûr lol)

(3)Ose dire que ça te dérange!   
**Heero :** gnégnégné. Rien à foutre du cul de Duo moi!   
**Moi :** Ah ouais ? C'est ce qu'on va voir...   
**Duo :** Hey, ça veut dire quoi ça ?   
**Moi :** Je suis une tombe, vous ne saurez rien! Non n'essayez même pas, je suis résolue.   
**Duo :** Peuh! Laisses-là Hee-chan. C'est qu'une petite débutante après tout, elle peut pas grand chose contre nous.   
**Moi :** Ruse subtile, mais néanmoins mille fois grillée. Bien essayé Dudu, mais j'ai dis que je dirais rien! Faut bien préserver le peu d'intérêt de cette fic pour les éventuels lecteurs qui se seraient égarés ici...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'ai conscience que ce chapitre est vraiment zarb, et pas super bien écrit, mais j'essaierai de m'améliorer pour la prochaine fois... (qui n'est pas assurée au fait, pareil que pour le premier, je ne mettrai la suite que si je vois que ça intéresse des gens.... **Duo : **Dis donc, la newbie! Tu sais comment on appelle ça ? Du chantage, fille odieuse!   
Maeuh! Même pô vrai. J'ai juste besoin de... motivation! )   
S'il vous plaît, (shibi eyes) mes deux poissons rouge viennent de crever, et je crois que ma plante en pot va également de nous lâcher /**Plante en pot : **L'écoutez pas, elle ment ! Tout ça n'est qu'ungmbleglgm... /Coucher la plante!/ sourire sadique. Oui je fais parler ma plante, et alors?/donc siouplé, j'ai besoin de réconfort, une chtite review, ça serait pas de refus!


End file.
